


Dense

by rathma



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, local idiots waste their own damn time, nea please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathma/pseuds/rathma
Summary: David and Dwight have unique ways of being completely oblivious. Nea intervenes.





	Dense

**Author's Note:**

> im not a writer by any stretch of the imagination but kingfield has me by the throat and so i am forced to pretend otherwise. yee haw
> 
> not beta read, excuse the mess

The other man has to be another form of torture the ever malicious Entity has created, David decides.

There’s no other reason for him to be stuck with someone who he can’t keep his eyes off of but he also cannot feasibly find a way to touch if it’s not trying to staunch stab wounds while they’re being hunted. Not here with the others nearby at least and unless he wants to swallow his pride and ask Dwight to go somewhere else with him, the others will almost always be nearby.

Dwight, for all his surprising leadership capabilities, doesn’t seem to notice what he’s doing either and it only grates on David’s slowly fraying nerves and patience further. How is he supposed to lead when he’s completely and utterly oblivious to other people like this? It’s reached the point where it’s almost distracting and most certainly distressing. No, not distressing, David hasn’t been distressed a day in his life. Unsettling is more like it. Disquieting even. He can live with those descriptors but not this.

David has to suppress the urge to growl as he narrows his eyes, his gaze locked on Dwight’s mouth, watching the man as he taps his lower lip in thought at a question Kate had asked. It’s not the usual anxious grimace and now David has to endure just how pink Dwight lips are really. How plush they seem to be when they aren’t spread in a pained scream and oh how David wants to make him scream now that he thinks about it. His hands curl into tight fists as he crosses his arms in front of his chest at the thought, his steely gaze still locked onto Dwight who still hasn’t noticed what he’s doing despite going out of his way to try and maintain some kind of bond with everyone.

He nearly pushes up and away from the tree he’s leaning against to brood in relative peace somewhere away from this menace when he spies the pink of tongue darting out to wet those soft lips before Dwight responds to Kate and christ alive they damn near glisten in the soft light of the campfire and David couldn’t look away if he tried. He brow furrows harder if possible and he fails to notice soft footsteps approaching.

“You look like you either wanna fight or fuck him.” Nea announces, all nonchalance and no tact when she broaches the topic. It’s that blunt, no punches pulled attitude she has that David likes about her. Usually.

David’s lip twitches and he glares down at the woman who only looks unimpressed at his display of indignance.

“I’m just saying,” she continues, leaning against the tree as well. “You can always just ask him to go for a walk with you” her fingers curl in air quotes and she rolls her eyes. “Then kiss him or deck him since Tapp or the others won’t be there to stop you. Your choice.”

She leaves without a word and David’s almost tempted to follow after her and ask how she knows and at only then does it occur to him; staring at someone isn’t the most subtle of tactics but David counters himself with since when has he ever been known for subtlety? Better yet, just how has Dwight remained oblivious when David’s doing absolutely nothing to hide it?

He grunts and pushes away from the tree and tromps over to Dwight who’s covering his mouth in bright laughter despite where they are right now and sweet christ does Dwight really have to laugh politely like anyone seeing he’s happy could get him in trouble? It’s already too late for that, he’s got trouble as David grabs him by the upper arm, turning him away from Kate.

“Fairfield, you n’ me need to have a little chat.” he hisses and immediately guides the much smaller man who’s giving Kate harried apologies over his shoulder away from the light of the fire and into the treeline.If he sees Nea shooting him a cheeky, lopsided grin when they move past, he doesn’t let her know.

David releases Dwight when he decides they’re far enough away and suppresses a frown when he sees that oh so familiar look growing terror on the others face as he waits for whatever it is he thinks David’s going to do. Likely something involving bloody knuckles and a chipped tooth if the way Dwight’s brows are knit together and how wide his eyes are is any indication. He has to move.

David crowds the smaller man against a tree who can only yelp in fear as his back makes contact and he leans down until his lips are mere centimeters away from Dwight’s.

“Tell me to go, and I will.” he speaks so softly it’s almost a surprise a man as rough as him is even capable of doing so. “Tell me you don’t want me here and it’ll be like it never happened.” The hand that isn’t grasping the front of Dwight’s shirt tightly digs into the rough bark of the tree he’s balanced against.

“David, I didn’t think- I don’t-” Dwight screws his eyes shut as he stops his stammering and his trembling hands steady themselves on David’s chest and it’s then David knows he’s fucked up. He’s going to be pushed away and everyone’s going to rail on him for being a bully since they know they couldn’t fight him and win when he returns. He purses his lips and moves to let Dwight leave when there’s shaky lips pressed against his own and Dwight’s fingers are curling to grip his shirt as well, keeping him close.

It’s everything David had been imagining and yet beyond all that too; soft, pliant and slightly off center as far as kisses go but he wastes no time getting closer again and letting his hand go from the tight grasp he’s had on Dwight’s shirt to settled on his waist. When Dwight’s the one to break the kiss, he can only keep himself from chasing so he can hear what the other wants to say.

He takes a deep breath to steady himself. “David, not that I’m against it but how long has all this been stewing?” Dwight asks, gesturing awkwardly between them. “I mean, I know my own feelings but I really couldn’t tell.”

David tries to think of just when he’d taken note of Dwight beyond acknowledging him as everything he would’ve crushed in his wake back home and unsurprisingly can’t find when. All he knows is that the presumed months they’ve been forced in each others company, he’d grown fond of the usually nervous wreck in front of him. From his stammered but firm attempts to guide them, to his proclivity for waiting out waves of terror in lockers, all the man’s idiosyncrasies have gotten under David’s skin in something awful. 

Of course he doesn’t have the words to say that though. Too many knocks to the head he figures.

“Couldn’t tell you. Now how about you tell me how you didn’t notice?” Comes his rebuttal. 

Nea’s unimpressed tone telling him to sort himself out is still at the back of his mind and he’s equal parts irritated and baffled that Dwight wasn’t keen enough to catch on when David had sunk to into full-on staring. Thinking about how everyone else must’ve noticed as well is a thought he also pointedly ignores once it’s served it’s purpose of emphasizing Dwight’s ignorance. He’s well aware that his narrowed gaze could’ve been interpreted poorly if Nea, as observant as she is, had to ask him to make up his mind but having the decency to at least notice was all he was asking.

Dwight blushes at the question and David feels a twinge of something but leaves it alone, not wanting to cope with words foreign to his lexicon like adorable invading. Not today at least.

“I don’t know. There’s so many of us and there’s the trials to think about, I just- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frustrate you.” Dwight looks a little downtrodden at that and David leans down, pressing their lips into another kiss. Mostly because he’s never been great at comforting words but also seeing that look that screams self-blame isn’t something he finds he much cares for. Not like his tactic of trying to stare Dwight into understanding was much better.

“Don’t matter now.” he murmurs and feels something akin to happiness for the first time in a while when he sees Dwight’s expression melt from guilt to a soft smile. “We got there in the end, yeah?”

Dwight nods, that smile in place still and there’s that word trying to worm it’s way into the forefront of David’s mind again. “Wherever here is anyway.”

David snorts and doesn’t respond. Naming whatever he’s just walked into isn’t a priority right now; taking what he'd been missing before the next trial is.


End file.
